The present invention broadly relates to panel construction elements and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a panel construction element and of a building construction system employing such panel construction elements.
Generally speaking, the panel construction element of the present invention comprises at least one profile frame which forms a recess at its outer periphery in which a connector element for making a connection to adjacent construction elements is insertable, filler material arranged within the profile frame, and at least two cover panels which cover the profile frame and the filler material. The present invention especially relates to a construction element forming a facade element and a building construction system employing such construction elements.
In conventional building construction and building systems, building or construction panels are erected with joints and are fastened to the load-carrying or bearing construction. The pre-fabricated construction panels can, for instance, be made of gas concrete or foamed concrete and so forth or can have a sandwich construction. Construction panels thus built up comprise a rigid frame, filler material arranged within the frame and two cover panels covering the filler material and the frame. The frame can be made of wood or of a profiled section. The frame comprises a recess at its edges in the form of a groove in which a spline interconnecting the construction panels is insertable. Such construction panels are fastened to the load-carrying or bearing construction by means of screws.
A disadvantage of such construction or of such construction systems is that the construction panels, especially facade elements, are deformed by temperature variations. If construction panels made of concrete are employed, their erection to the load-carrying or bearing construction is more involved. This is also true for their fastening. In applications as facade elements, a type of fastening must be employed which is not visible on the exterior. This is considerably more complicated to realize and therefore constitutes a further disadvantage.